


all i ask

by slowdanciing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Art Room Shenanigans, Coffee, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marc is a Nervous Mess, Mild Angst at the beginning, Nathaniel is Awesome, Not Beta Read, gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdanciing/pseuds/slowdanciing
Summary: “i dont… uh, i dont think this is a uh-good idea anymore.”





	all i ask

**Author's Note:**

> gift for one of my friends who doesnt have an archive account! ly, bean!!

marc shuffled his feet as he made his way into the seemingly empty art room. he figured nathaniel would be in there somewhere, probably hiding behind a canvas and sketching, or hiding under a table somewhere. 

he held his journal tight in one hand and shoved another hand in his pocket where he had random different colored gel pens and pencils. hey, what could he say, that pink glittery gel pen really helps his ideas flow! oh, and the green one!

there was no one in the art room.

it wasnt that quiet, because there was soft music coming out of the main speakers of the art room, the typical music that the art professor always played, and there was chatter of students in the hallways, but it was unusually quiet for the art room. 

marc knew that it would only be him, nathaniel and a few others in the art room that day, but he couldnt help but feel that nathaniel had ditched on him. 

marc couldn’t blame him. maybe nathaniel wanted to be friends with people who were more dependant then he was, or maybe he just thought that marc didnt have much potential. 

marc squeezed his eyes shut and slammed his writing book down onto the table, shaking the few paint bottles that were settled on it and disrupting some canvases that were hung up on the wall. marc didnt think he was overthinking this. he was pretty sure he was spoy on. he was pretty sure that nathaniel had ditched him with the others. 

why should marc have been so distraught about it anyways? it was stupid of him to think that a partnership like this wasn't too good to be true. it was so stupid to think that nathaniel actually wanted to partner up with a anxious boy who would rather pass out than show people his writing? why would-

“knock knock,” rang a voice from where the door was. marc blinked his eyes a few times, thankful that he hadnt quite teared up yet (but his eyes were totally glazed over). 

marc looked up and locked eyes with nathaniel who was standing at the door with two coffees in hand. he pursed his lips, then blurted out “i dont… uh, i dont think this is a uh-good idea anymore.”

he braced for whatever mental impact would hit him and winced, looking down when all that nathaniel said was “huh?” 

“yeah- i- its just- i mean, youre so good! its so hard to compare great art with such a boring story line… i just… maybe you should find a better story-boarder. it would- it would be better for you,” marc muttered, his lips turning downward. 

this wasnt what marc wanted at all! he was so close to really finding a friendship, and it was all ruined when he said that nathaniel was way too good for him. who even says that?

assholes, thats who!

nathaniel paused for a second, before sitting down in the center of the room, gesturing for marc to follow. “i got you a coffee,” he said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. 

marc paused, before settling down and crossing legs under him, muttering a thank you and taking a sip of the coffee. if it were a degree hotter, he would probably burn his tongue off. 

“you think- you think im too good for you?” nathaniel asked, his brows furrowing a bit as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“oh jeez- i didnt want it to sound that way. i just think- you deserve- uh… you deserve better than me, y’know?” marc flushed, hiding his face to the best of his ability with the sleeve of his jacket. 

“marc…” nathaniel trailed off, before taking marcs hand away from his face and holding his thumb near the center of his palm. “why do you think that? we’re in this together, you cant beat yourself up over that.” 

marc stared down at their hands in what could only be described as ‘what the fresh flying fuck.’ “too- too late. what- uh- what are you doing?” 

nathaniel looked up, and ran his thumb slowly over one of the lines on marcs palm. “holding your hand. you seemed tense.” he put down his own coffee and took both of his hands to cup around marcs hands. 

marc stuttered out a bunch or random syllables that nathaniel couldnt seem to put together. 

“just calm down and continue writing with me. thats all i ask”

“i- okay…”

“all i ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3!!


End file.
